The Demon in Me
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about your friends and teammates was a lie? When ancient myths are proven to be real and alive today, Sakura discovers more than she ever wanted to know about Hatake Kakashi.


Imagine that what you have been told all of your life has been a lie, that bloodline limits were born to certain clans, bred and inbred, passed on from generation to generation and honed into strong weapons to be used against one another.

What if that wasn't the case? What if kekkei genkai actually originated from genetics of the ones that passed them on through family lines? That those family members were not human, but in fact Youkai?

* * *

Autumn had settled upon the village hidden in the leaves as the days became chillier and nights colder still. The trees that surrounded Konoha were amidst their yearly change; healthy green leaves made their transformation to crisp yellows, oranges and browns as they died and fell in preparation for the winter to come. Civilians, visitors, and a few un-jaded ninja admired the beauty of this change of season in their daily comings and goings.

One such shinobi was Haruno Sakura. As the pink-haired med-nin walked the streets of her beloved village, she reflected on how much she loved this time of year and all that fell within it. It was a season of change in her eyes. Though spring brought new life, death had to occur before rebirth. In spite of that, Fall made death look beautiful and to Sakura it was a welcome change.

Sakura had seen so much death in her short 18 years. It was an occupational hazard for any ninja and medic nin like her. She had been grateful that she'd had the good fortune to bring forth many new lives over the last year or so, since the end of the Fourth Shinobi war. The kunoichi smiled at that thought. It was not uncommon for men and women to find comfort in one another during war and the upswing in population since the war was a testament to that fact. Even Ino, Shizune and Tenten were not immune to this fact.

The biggest surprise had been Tenten who had given birth to a child that resembled one of the Rookie nine's deceased members. The dominant genes of a Hyuuga showed visibly in the child she bore; his eyes the pearl white of a future byakugan user and his chocolate-colored locks of hair were the spitting image of his sire. It had been quite a shock to the stodgy Hyuuga clan but the weapon's mistress and her son, the deceased Neji Hyuuga's offspring, were welcomed whole-heartedly.

Ino had finally seen her best friend and teammate, Choji, for the man he was and nine months later they too had a son. Sakura was very happy for her blonde friend and for Choji; the man had been in love with Ino for what seemed like forever. The only downside to the event was that Ino's father could not be there to give his daughter away on the day of her wedding, nor to witness the birth of his first grandchild. The new parents named their first son Inoichiin his honor.

Sakura chuckled inwardly when she remembered how Shizune had pummeled Genma within an inch of his life when he attempted to run away from her after she had told him that he was going to be a father. All it took was a glare from the Hokage and he caved in, taking it like a man, though Sakura could tell that the ex-playboy was truly happy. Shizune and Genma moved in together that very afternoon.

As Sakura continued her walk down the hectic main street of Konoha she was able to take the time to really see the differences, the changes that had been wrought over the large village since the Pein invasion. What once had been a café now stood as an apothecary that served the needs of the civilian populace. So afraid of the medic nin and their use of chakra, they tended to gravitate towards the more traditional methods of healing and remedies to treat their ailments. It made Sakura sad to think that so many could live without suffering from many of themaladies they suffered from if they overcame their ungrounded fears.

It wasn't just the shops themselves that had changed but their structure and color. Tarps of many colors hung on ropes across the streets to advertise their businesses and draw in new customers. They looked like confetti thrown in the air that hadn't yet fallen to earth and it brightened the village all the more.

There were only a few leaves scattered on the ground within the village as foot traffic seemed to keep the amount to a minimum. However, visits to the local playground and park area found children playing in the piles of leaves that had been raked up by groundskeepers who couldn't help but smile at the simple happiness that it brought the youth. The training grounds were usually clear of debris thanks to the active shinobi that exercised their many skills and consequently kept the excess foliage to a minimum.

Sakura noted that many of the civilian shopkeepers had decorated for the season. For a village that didn't focus on planting and harvests the people acted as if it was time to prepare for the winter. In a way it was a good practice because though Konoha typically had cold winters, they didn't usually have bad weather to plan for.

As Sakura approached the open-air market, she could tell that things were in full swing. She walked by the fruit and vegetable stands noting the subtle difference between the local stands and the ones from other countries. Sakura stopped to look at a piece of unusual fruit.

Trade had been opened up between all of the Great Nations, bringing a variety of goods to their village on a weekly basis. Traders would come in caravans, setting up their stands to show off their wares to new customers making the already busy market crammed with customers every Wednesday. It was a time of fierce bartering and haggling for the best deals.

Sakura stopped at a stall when an unusual piece of fruit caught her eye. The vendor greeted her.

"Ah, have you ever seen such a fruit?" the elderly male asked. His wizened face showed he'd seen his share of sun and years. The clothing he wore was similar to what she'd seen in Suna, though it appeared that he was adorned with more layers to combat the chill.

"Actually, no," Sakura said truthfully.

The gentleman proceeded to tell Sakura the history of the succulent fruit and how the prickly look on the outside was a façade that hid the sweet fruit inside. Those who knew of the fruit cut the skin off and used the fruit in salads. According to him, the fruit had healing capabilities. Sakura doubted it but smiled kindly at the man.

After her discussion with the vendor over some of the other odd items at his stall, Sakura decided upon a small amount of coconut-covered dates and a half a pound of almonds. She was always interested in trying new things and she knew another source of protein that was found in the nuts would always be welcome. Besides, if she found that she liked her purchases and wanted to buy more, the vendor had told her that their caravan would return in two months.

Sakura thanked him and continued on browsing the stalls, loving the amazing desert-culture's offerings. Sakura was used to seeing the shinobi of Suna wear light colors usually to camouflage themselves in the desert terrain, a fact she had picked up on from having visited Suna a handful of times. Gaara, who rarely saw combat anymore, wore his typical rust robes, while Kankuro wore black (how he was able to stand it under the sun, Sakura never knew). Temari wore something completely outside of the norm for Suna residents, but then the kunoichi always danced to the beat of a different drum.

These clothes and fabrics that were brought out for the citizens of Konoha were vibrant. Reds, yellows, oranges, varying degrees of browns and tans met Sakura's eyes. There were a few bright blues and purples and greens, but they were few and far between as the kunoichi knew that certain dye colors were hard to come by in certain parts of the world. Nonetheless, Sakura, a tactile being at heart, couldn't resist touching all of the various fabrics.

She spent the better part of her morning just browsing and speaking with the different vendors. Sakura couldn't wait to talk to Gaara the next time he came to Konoha, or whenever her Shishou felt it was necessary to send Sakura to Suna, because she wanted to tell him just how much his people adored him. It would probably be the one and only time she would get him to blush.

As she neared the end of the group of stalls, Sakura noticed a rust-colored tent big enough for a few people to stand in. It was trimmed in gold and a sign sat above the entrance that read "Madam Uranaishi."

Now ninja as a whole didn't believe in seers or the supernatural. Sure, there were plenty of strange things to be seen, like giant summons that spoke, but they were things that they could see and touch. Delving into reading your future only to be told that you would eventually die was a waste of time and money. They were ninja, after all, it was an occupational hazard that had accepted from the beginning.

But Sakura was curious by nature and wanted to see if there was going to be more to her life, even if it wasn't going to come true. She just wanted to experience having her fortune told. Looking around to see if anyone she knew was nearby and finding no one, Sakura poked her head into the tent.

An elderly woman sat within the tent covered in veils of black and purple. In front of her was a small round table with a clear globe in the center of it. Next to the globe was a deck of what looked like cards. A chair sat on the opposite side of the table from where the fortune-teller was.

"Ah, you've finally come," came the crackling voice of the soothsayer. "Come in Sakura."

Stunned, Sakura walked into the tent. "H-how do you know who I am?"

The face of the elderly woman came into view as Sakura walked closer towards her.

"Sit child," the seer croaked motioning towards the seat. "There is much about you that I know. Who you are is a savior to the people of Suna. You are the angel that saved our young Kazekage and his brother," she offered sagely.

Sakura blushed lightly. "I only did my duty."

"You are as humble as you are beautiful and unique, especially for your vocation. However," the woman paused, "there is much still to come in your future." She motioned to Sakura to give over her hand, the many bangles adorning her wrists jingling with the motion.

The seer held Sakura's upturned palm in her own and stared at in in the dreary tent. An aged finger from her other hand traced the lines on Sakura's palm as she spoke.

"You have experienced much loss in your short years. You will experience more as you continue to walk the path of a shinobi."

_Well, duh!_ Sakura internally rolled her eyes.

"The dark one will never return your love as he is incapable of the emotion. It is a dead end for you if you continue to pursue that relationship."

_I think she's talking about Sasuke. Well, I'm glad I finally decided to let that ship sail. Ever since the war, Sasuke has tried to start up a relationship with me outside of being just teammates, but I just couldn't do it. He betrayed this village, destroyed so many lives and went against everything that encompasses the Will of Fire. I just couldn't forgive and forget. Now this woman has just confirmed that it would never work._

"There is a wolf in your future… a male of strength, integrity… and _virility_." Sakura blushed at that.

"Though he suffers much and has lost even more, you will be his saving grace. You will feel his pain and heal his emotional wounds because he _can_ be saved, unlike the dark-haired one. _The wolf_ will be your eternal mate."

Sakura's ears perk up. _Mate? Wolf?_

The fortune teller met Sakura's curious gaze, her old eyes hazy yet focused. Sakura saw what swam in the old woman's gaze and looked back down at her palm, waiting for her to continue.

"But before this happens, you will uncover things that will test your beliefs. It will make you question what you thought you knew about your village, about your friends, about reality as you know it," the woman explained clearly.

"Learn from the knowledge you will be imparted, but beware," she warned. "There will be forces that will challenge you and you will need to stay strong in your loyalties. Hold onto your beliefs as they are your constant. Hold onto your friends as they will be your strength. Accept the wolf as he will be your everything."

The woman continued to peruse the lines on the young kunoichi's hand mumbling things under her breath here and there. At one point, she asked for confirmation that both of her parents had passed on.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"You live alone in the home you grew up in, correct?"

Again, Sakura applied in the affirmative.

"I suggest you find yourself a roommate. Do not continue to live alone as the trials you will face should be done so with a comrade. You will see more danger than you normally do in your profession."

The seer let go of Sakura's hand signaling the end of the reading. "Heed my words, young one," the woman said with warning.

By the time Sakura left the presence of the seer her mind swam with questions more than the possible answers she was seeking.

_At least she confirmed what I had been feeling for Sasuke. Yes, I still love him but that feeling has morphed into more of a love for a brother and teammate. Unfortunately, his feelings, or that's what I think it is, seemed to have changed in relation to me._

_So bothersome..._

Bypassing the busy market, Sakura walked an alternative route towards her home as her mind churned with what she had just been told.

_My loyalties will be challenged. What did she mean by that? And who is the 'wolf' she spoke of? Why do I feel like my life is going to be changing drastically? And now I have to find a roommate based on what she told me? Ugh, so not cool._

Before she could continue to ponder the last thing a chunin dropped in front of her, scaring the wits out of the pink-haired girl.

"GAH!" she screamed.

"Oh! So sorry, Sakura-sempai!" the male apologized. "But Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately."

She visibly slouched, a sigh leaving her lips as her day off was taken from her. "Alright. Thank you," she told the shaking male. He turned and ran and Sakura decided to take her time. She was in no hurry to face the Hokage, especially since the woman was most likely going to ruin the rest of her day.

oOo

"Sakura, I have a project for you," Lady Tsunade told her apprentice after thoroughly berating the kunoichi for her slow appearance to her summons.

_I can only imagine from whom she picked up that habit from_**,**Tsunade thought to herself.

The kunoichi inwardly groaned, knowing all too well that a 'project' from Lady Tsunade could mean hours upon hours of drudgery. _'Kami-sama, what did I do _this _time to deserve a project from her?'_

"I think this is something you'll enjoy," was said shortly thereafter.

_'Hook' _Tsunade thought to herself, clasping her hands in front of her on the desk.

Jade eyes glinted momentarily, holding back the incredible urge to roll them at that moment, which was not missed by the woman before her. Sakura forced a smile that the Hokage noticed did not reach her eyes before asking, "What can I do for you, shishou?"

"During the reconstruction of the village after the destruction from Pein, many of the ancient scrolls that were stored away in an underground bunker were retrieved. They need to be catalogued and placed in the new vault built specifically for these types of items. This means you will need to open each scroll toproperly identify their contents and categorize them accordingly."

Sakura perked up slightly as the opportunity that was being laid before her. But what kind of scrolls was her shishou talking about?

Tsunade paused a moment as if in thought before beginning again. "You need to understand that many of these scrolls hold forbidden jutsus as well as confidential information – secrets that no one else has access to - about the village that cannot under any circumstances fall into the wrong hands," her honey eyes narrowed to emphasize the severity of her words."This means that this mission must remain a top-secret from everyone. If anyone were to discover that you have access to village secrets, it could put you in even greater danger."

_'Line.'_

The Hokage knew what was held in those underground vaults, though she wasn't privy to the specifics. She knew she could trust Sakura with this task even though it was putting the girl in grave danger. Danger aside, Sakura had proven herself to be strong enough, worthy enough, of this task. It was a matter of whether she would take the risks associated or not.

"I understand, Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied with a nod of her head. The project that had at first seemed dreary was now starting to look really promising. Imagine all of the potential knowledge about the village and the people all of the citizens that have lived within its borders. The pure, un-idealized HISTORY!

"Sakura, please understand that I am placing a huge amount of trust in you with this project. What you read in those scrolls must not leave the confines of the room you are in and due to the secrecy and delicacy of this I am rating it an A-class mission. If you feel that you will have any issues with this, any at all, speak now and I will put someone else on the task. Besides," she added. "You'll get some time away from the hospital. A change of scenery is always nice, don't you think?"

The kunoichi stood for a moment in thought hard on what her Hokage was entrusting her with. _'An A-class mission with the pay and without the risks? Well, not the typical risks, at least. And time away from the hospital is always nice since I haven't been out on missions for a while now. How could I _not_ say yes to this?'_

Her mind made up, Sakura answered in the affirmative. "When and where do I start?"

_'Sinker.'_

Tsunade smiled warmly, her amber eyes glinting with pride at her young apprentice. Sakura had never failed her before and she knew that Sakura would continue to uphold her spotless record.

"Tomorrow. You will meet with Ibiki outside of my office and he will escort you to where you will be working," the Hokage explained. "There are already shelves set up there and you may request any supplies you may need from Ibiki, who will procure them for you."

Sakura nodded, taking a moment to assess what else she would need to know in order to prepare herself for her new mission.

"Is there a time frame you want this completed in?" Sakura asked, wondering how long she would be able to milk this little mission for.

"A week. I don't want you spending your time _reading_ the material. The less you know what is in the scrolls, the better." Sakura looked like she was about to interrupt when Tsunade continued. "Yes, I know you need to read some of the material in order to catalogue them properly, but you shouldn't need much time to get an idea of the content," the blonde told the kunoichi. She saw her pink-haired apprentice droop slightly with disappointment and refrained from smiling. If anything, she could always rely on Sakura being a diligent student who was a little too willing to study anything placed before her. It had gotten Sakura far, but on this mission Tsunade wanted to make sure to curb Sakura's lust for knowledge as much as possible. She could, however, allow her student to indulge a bit in order to keep her focused on the task at hand. It was for the best, after all.

"This is not a fact-gathering mission or an opportunity to just read for fun but a job. However," she paused with a gleam in her eyes, "if a scroll should happen to be missing from the vault for, say, 10 hours, but is returned to its rightful place and nothing is missing, nothing will be said."

Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Just rememberthis, Sakura. The more you read and know, the higher the possibility that someone might try to torture you for the information you know. Tread lightly. Choose wisely when deciding what to learn about Konoha," her master sagely advised.

"Yes, Shishou. I understand," the pink-haired young woman replied.

"Now get out of my office," she barked and then added as an afterthought, "Be here at 7am to meet Ibiki!"

Sakura mumbled out as she exited to large double-doors to the Hokage's office, "Yes, yes. 7:00. I'll be here."

"Brat!" Tsunade mumbled back before searching her desk for the last bottle of sake. "I get no respect around here," she mumbled under her breath.


End file.
